


Code Bloop

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [499]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Gen, Hospitalized Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/23/20: “animal, hospital, special”Noah? Uh...no.
Series: Bedrabbled [499]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Code Bloop

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/23/20: “animal, hospital, special”
> 
> Noah? Uh...no.

“Dad, I had this dream.” Stiles spoke groggily, his eyes closed. “I had this dream… you have an evil twin brother... Identical twin… Evil... His name’s Noah.”

“Just an anesthesia-induced hallucination, son,” John assured him.

Deputy Stiles Stilinski, entering a burning house before firefighters arrived, to rescue a cat, had been sedated for a bronchoscopy.

Call it nepotism but the Sheriff would see to it his brave if reckless kid got a special citation.

Nurse McCall entered, giggling. “Can you believe this one, John? There’s an animal sighting in the hospital! A black wolf!”

John had wondered where Derek went.


End file.
